I Am Not Your Possession
by Mercedes Harraka
Summary: Uchiha Itachi is a proud man who would not admit it, but he had become obssessed with a certain blonde kunoichi. Rated M for safety :
1. Prologue: Delicate Obsession

Hey there readers. This is mah first fanfiction, and I did it purely for fun so don't expect much. Please don't flame.

Blah - general words

"Blah" - Dialogue

'Blah' - thoughts

_Blah_ - flashback

Alright now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto. if I did, Ino and Itachi would be a couple :-)

* * *

**

_Prologue: Delicate Obsession_

"Kami-sama!" Ino screamed as the Iwa-nin smirked at her.

"Did you really think that stupid mind trick would work on me? Silly girl. You are completely useless as a shinobi, why don't you

just give up?"

'No!' Ino screamed in her mind, 'I must overcome Forehead's accomplishments!' Forehead was Haruno Sakura, her former friend

and forever rival, who had betrayed the pact they had made after Uchiha Sasuke, their mutual crush, had betrayed her beloved home.

_Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino sat in Yamanaka Hana. They merely sat in silence, neither of them talking, neither of _

_them wanting to. They were both trapped in their thoughts of a certain raven-haired and red-eyed shinobi that had betrayed _

_both their village_ _of Konohagakure, and their hearts. It blindsided Ino when Sakura was the one who inevitably broke the _

_silence._

"_Let's make a pact."_

"Okay?_"_

"_To stay friends forever, and to never let a boy like…him…come between us again."_

"_I swear."_

"_As do I."_

_The two women sat in a silence that was no longer filled with pain, but with hope._

Ino glared at the offending shinobi, before attacking him with her kunai and will. She felt blind rage and an enormous spike in her

chakra take over her body as she ripped into her enemy with a new found strength. She did not notice the fear in the enemy nin's

eyes, but sensed it in his chakra. She felt her kunai slit his throat before she could think to stop herself. She felt her mind give out under

the immense pressure of her rage as she slipped into beloved unconsciousness.

Uchiha Itachi smirked as he watched the young kunoichi pass out. If he had been his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, he would have

laughed maniacally and went to finish the girl off. Fortunately for the kunoichi, it had been the Uchiha who had come to see what the

immense chakra they had sensed was. He was surprised that it had been the weak-looking kunoichi that it had been, not that he

would admit it to anyone but himself. He had not been surprised; however, when the kunoichi had lost consciousness after the build-

up of chakra had been diminished. He cautiously moved towards the blonde-haired vixen and kicked her over, as she had passed out

onto her stomach. For once in his life, Uchiha Itachi was thunderstruck with how beautiful a woman was. Her long, lovely blonde hair

was slightly covering her absolutely ravishing face. The Uchiha smirked as he picked the fallen angel off of the ground and walked

slowly towards his camp. 'This should be interesting.' He thought as he smirked and disappeared into the trees surrounding the

clearing.

* * *

Well, there it was! That was boring, ne:-p 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, even if this is not a serious piece of writing! But please, do not flame me! If you do not like the pairing, do not read the story. Thanks! Oh, and please tell me of any spelling or grammar errors, I'd love to fix them :-)

Mercy-Chan


	2. Chapter 1: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!

Hey there guys! Sorry for the vaguely late update, I planned on updating earlier but my power was out for a day and I couldn't work on the chappie. Anyway, I like this chapter, it is kind of humorous, I guess. Oh, and I intend on keeping my chapters short so I can update quicker, so please don't complain about that! There is going to be language in this fic, so if you don't like swearing, just don't read it. There, you can't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the plot. (This is FAN-fiction, people, FAN-fiction.)**

On with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**I Am Not Your Possession**

_Chapter One: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!_

"Uhn, I've such a bad hangover. No more sake for me." Hoshigake Kisame moaned as he sat up. He always said this when he awoke with a headache, and he never followed through with his promise of abstaining from alcohol. Kisame sighed while attempting to stand. When he finally did he yawned and stretched, commenting to the still form beside him,

"It feel like it's gonna rain, Ita-" he stopped mid sentence when he realized that the still form he had been talking to was NOT the Uchiha prodigy. In fact, the form was blonde, vaguely thin, and had breasts, which the Uchiha definitely did not have. Kisame grabbed Samehada and roared,

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" It had satisfying results as the young blonde shot out of the sleeping bag and grabbed a kunai from the holster strapped to her leg.

At the very least she would have, had she actually had a holster strapped to her leg. Ino looked down at her bare thigh in confusion, then back up at the very tall and bulky man who was glaring down at her while holding a VERY large sword. She put on her best brave face as she screamed in reply to the large man.

"I'm Ino, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

The two shinobi glared at each other, each ready to tear the other apart, when suddenly,

"Shut. Up." Came a voice so quiet, yet so filled with malice and hate that the two shinobi both shuddered in fear and immediately shut up. Uchiha Itachi was currently sitting in a tree beside the camp, staring down at the two shinobi with such an indifferent expression that was somehow more terrifying then any glare he could have given. Ino, who was prided on her stubbornness and NOT her intelligence, belligerently yells at the offending nin,

"How dare you kidnap me like this, you coward! Why don't you come down here and-" Ino was promptly cut off when Itachi's voice whispered in her ear,

"And fight about it? Alright, but I doubt that is what you'd really want, kunoichi."

Ino involuntarily shuddered as she felt Itachi's breath on her neck. He was not close enough to touch her, just enough to completely invade her space and for her to feel the warmth of his body. Ino was startled into silence as she realized that Itachi had gotten behind her quicker then she had thought possible. But then again, this was THE Uchiha Itachi, the infamous murderer of his own family besides his younger brother, Sasuke, who he mind-fucked into leaving the village to gain more power to defeat him. But Yamanaka Ino was not one to get intimidated by powerful people, she merely hated how weak she was in comparison.

Her anger of her situation controlling her, Ino spun around quickly to try and punch the Uchiha in his smug face, but was shocked when, in the blink of an eye, she was pinned against a tree in a very risque position. In that one instant, Ino was more afraid then she had ever thought possible. 'Kami-sama!' Ino thought in a panicking manner, 'Uchiha Itachi is going to rape me!' Ino struggled like she had never before and Itachi smirked.

"Calm down, kunoichi. If I was going to rape someone, I'd rape someone powerful, not a weak and ugly little girl." Ino felt completely useless and ugly and, with her pride and ego in tatters, didn't even struggle when Itachi hit a pressure point to make her fall unconscious.

It had been petty, Itachi knew, but he had wanted to see the girl's delicious anger one more time before he had to knock her out. He had been very, very surprised and a little disappointed when he had seen the hurt flit across her eyes before her face had gone blank. 'So, my little Ino-hime is self conscious and prideful. I must have bruised her ego a touch. Interesting. I wonder if she would have felt better if I HAD raped her.' Itachi chuckled out loud, which earned a most disturbed look from Kisame, who had never heard him laugh before. 'This is going to be fun, I wonder how she will react with more encouragement?' Kisame interrupted his train of thought when he asked:

"Why would you kidnap her, Itachi. I can feel her chakra, and she is completely-"

"You did not see her fight, Kisame." Kisame looked at the unconscious girl a little more closely.

'Was it her who had the enormous chakra we felt earlier? Nah, couldn't be...'

* * *

Well, there it was. Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it. If you hate it, tell me why, don't just say "Your story is dumb." Pretty much, don't flame me. And again, this story is not a serious piece or writing, so don't expect much! 


	3. Chapter 2: This is just perfect

Hey guys! Here's chapter two, and I like it. Ino is just so silly : ). Oh, by the way, I have decided to dedicate this fic to my friend: Moghedian! She IS the one who got me so obsessed with this pairing : ) She has an account here on this glorious website of (Moghedian, of course), and you should all read her story Mokushita Hyuuga! It has absolutely nothing to do with InoIta, but it is a wonderful story, nonetheless! If you like that story, then read her sequel (whose name escapes me at thus point but oh well!). : )

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? I wish, but no.**

On with the chappie!

**

* * *

**

**I Am Not Your Possession**

_Chapter Two: This Is Just Perfect..._

Ino stretched as she rolled over in her bed. She only wondered for an instant why her pillow was so comfortable, as it was usually hard as a rock, before she snuggled closer to it. All she needed to her was the chuckle before she shot out of the bed like a bat out of hell.

"What the fuck, Uchiha?" She screamed at the man who was currently looking very amused with her.

"What did I do? Here I am, kindly offering my lap for you to sleep on, and you yell at me for it? Tsk tsk."

Yamanaka Ino's left eye twitched as she stared at the S-class nin before her. 'Did...Uchiha...just make a joke?' She did not notice when she accidentally stated out loud

"Has hell frozen over? Crazy evil people like Uchiha aren't allowed to make jokes..."

"Why not?"

Ino stared blankly at the man before she started to blush as she realized what she'd just said out loud.

"Uh...what I mean was...um...he he...yeah." Ino finished lamely as she took a few steps further from the madman before her. She looked into his blood red eyes and immediately began stuttering again.

Itachi was highly amused with this kunoichi before him. She obviously had very, very little control over her emotions, and was not good at keeping her opinions to herself, even if sometimes saying them is a mistake. He smirked at the embarrassed and stuttering girl. He had been amused at first, but the stuttering was becoming annoying. Weighing the options in his mind, he decided on what he though was the best course of action.

Ino was mid-stutter with her eyes closed and what she was sure was a very red face when she felt warm lips touch her own. Conveniently forgetting that the only person in the room besides herself was the dreaded Uchiha, she kissed back. She half opened her eyes, noticed that it was the Uchiha (of course) who was kissing her, and pushed him away while shrieking wildly. She instantly ran to the small adjoining bathroom, slammed the door shut, and tried to somehow "cleanse" her mouth of the impurities that he had put there with his most venomous kiss.

Once she felt that she had cleaned herself as best she could, she closed her eyes and thought about the situation. 'Okay, this is not a problem, I will probably be able to ignore this issue with time...WHAT THE FUCK HE SLIPPED ME THE TONGUE!' Ino again made the mistake of not just saying, but screaming this statement out loud. She heard a maniacal laugh from the other side of the door and Kisame's booming voice saying

"I didn't know you liked them slow-witted, Itachi."

Following this statement Ino burst out of the bathroom, saw that the Uchiha had left, and screeched

"Look here, you large blue fish-freak, I am not slow-witted!"

Ino realized her mistake when she felt the dangerous aura circulating from the large man. She watched as his hand grabbed his sword. Ino closed her eyes and waited for the deathblow, that never came. She opened her eyes and saw Kisame's smirking face.

"Gotcha! So, you and Itachi are a couple, huh? That's what he says, at least."

Ino screamed in frustration as she stomped back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"THIS IS JUST PERFECT!"

Kisame laughed,

"What an interesting little girl! She'll be an amusing plaything for me."

Uchiha Itachi laughed from the hallway, "At least someone is getting along." He said sarcastically as he walked down the hallway to disappear around a dark corner.

* * *

Does anyone else think my fic is oddly spaced? I'm not quite sure how to fix that, so oh well. I accidentally posted this before I'd edited it, so a second after I posted it I deleted it, in case anyone becomes confused. I had my first request for lemon, anyone agree? I will admit, a little bit of citrus makes for an entertaining read : ) Again: no flames. Reviews make me happy: ) Thanks for the reviews I have gotten thus far! I Am Not Your Possessionnot serious writing. 


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome

Hey there guys! If you were wondering, I was taking a bit of a break for the holidays. I also updated the other chappies, fixed minor spelling errors and the like. This is my shortest chapter so far, but I like it :-) Reviewing makes Mercy happy :-) On with the chappie!****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I Am Not Your Possession 

_Chapter Three: Welcome_

Ino shrieked in frustration while stomping through the dark hallways and thinking 'how DARE they do this to me! I have a life I need to get back to, and of what possible use could I be to the Akatsuki? I mean, I'm just weak, miserable, stupid, useless ...Yamanaka...'

"Kunoichi,you really should learn to keep your thoughts inside your head."

"No, my name is Ino, not kunoi-HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Itachi smirked at the girl, 'is she really that slow? It doesn't matter. In hardly a day I have learned that this girl has two volumes: loud, and screaming. Perfect.'

"Be quiet, I am not even a foot away from you, there is no need to yell."

"Oh my god why are you so close to me?!"

Itachi sighed, there was no calming this girl.

"I am this close to you because we are talking, unlike you I do not enjoy having a conversation from great distances away."

For once, Ino got the not-so-subtle hint and lowered her voice.

"What do you want with me? I am of no use to you."

"I already heard your opinion, and I disagree. Do you remember what happened before you lost consciousness, kunoichi?" Itachi believed it best to break it to the girl gently.

Ino sighed.

"No, and if I have to talk to you, could you please call me by my name? Kunoichi is a little tiring to hear all the time."

"So is Uchiha."

Ino smiled slightly.

"Touche. I'll call you your name if you call me mine, deal?"

"No."

Ino gaped for an instant at the man before glaring.

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Oh shut up!"

"I was not talking."

Ino pouted for a minute,

"I hate you..."

"It is to be expected."

Ino sighed, this man was incorrigible! But at the same time, very polite...

"Can you at least tell me what happened before I passed out?"

"I think it would be best if you remembered that on your own. Come, it is not safe for you out here, even with me."

A shudder of fear went down Ino's spine.

"Where are we?"

A cold voice behind her answered before Itachi,

"The Akatsuki headquarters."

Ino spun around and found herself staring at what looked like a man shrouded in darkness.

"Who are you?!"

"I...am Pein. Welcome, Yamanaka Ino, to your new home."

"WHAT?!"

Itachi smirked, so much for breaking it to her gently...

* * *

And so there it was. Yey, Pein makes an entrance! And what, Ino's new home?!?! Oh my!

But yes, please review, I love to read peoples comments, it makes me think I can actually write! (Oh you guys, giving me false hope:P)

Again, not a serious story, please don't flame! See you next chapter!

Mercy-chan


	5. Chapter 4: Scared?

Hey there all! Sorry I am so late with this chapter, school got in the way of writing :-(

But I'm back now! I don't know about this chapter...I don't think I like it as much as the others... Oh well. On with the chappie!

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.**

* * *

**I Am Not Your Possession**

Chapter Four: Scared?

Yamanaka Ino gaped at the man before her. 'This is NOT possible' she thought in a panicked manner. She turned to the Uchiha, as if begging for him to dispute the claim that theformidable Akatsuki leader, Pein, had made. Uchiha Itachi nodded his head in agreement with his leader and Ino did the only thing she could think of.

Itachi grabbed the kunoichi's hand an instant before it struck his face. He could not believe this girl! As if he, the Uchiha Itachi, murderer of almost all of his family, would allow a mere girl to smack him! He glared at the kunoichi as strongly as he could and expected to shrink back in terror and fear. He was quite surprised, however, when Ino merely glared back at him and then turned to face Pein, who had been standing in the shadows the entire time.

"How dare you, you vile...thing! I refuse to stay here with you murderers!"

Pein regarded the young woman coldly,

"You have no choice in the matter. Uchiha," he turns to Itachi, "Take this girl to your room. She will be staying there until we have a room set up for her." Pein then turned away. Slowly fading into the darkness of the hallway.

Ino growled in anger.

"Don't just brush me off like I'm some nobody! Hey! Get back here!"

"Come with me kunoichi. And if you want to live, you will stop yelling after that man, he just might come back."

Ino wheeled around to face the Uchiha.

"Shut up!" She was about to continue yelling at him when all of a sudden she changed tactics. "Aw, is the little Uchiha afraid of the big bad Akatsuki leader? D'aw, don't worry, Ino'll protect you, little boy!"

Itachi glared at the girl, grabbed her wrist, and proceeded to cart her down the hallway. 'The nerve of this girl!' Itachi thought angrily, 'How dare she treat me this way? No no, calm down, this is not the way we do things.' He smirked at the girl he was dragging,

"Scared? Oh no, I merely do not want to have to mop the floor again. It takes so long and so much effort. We cannot use water jutsus after what Kisame did to the last base. After what Pein did to the last one it took me three hours to get rid of all of the blood, and I don't think that horrible stain on the ceiling will ever quite leave."

Ino's eyes widened,

"B-blood? Ah, how far is it to your room?"

Itachi smirked,

"I am not taking you to my room right away, I am taking you to the living area."

Ino looked at the back of the man's head, confusedly.

"Why?"

"So you can meet the rest of our dysfunctional little family."

"The rest of your...family?"

"Oh, I am referring to Kisame, whom you have met, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, and-" BOOM!

A large explosion rattles the entire building they are in which makes Ino wince. Itachi frowns,

"And, of course, Deidara."

Ino sighed, not even bothering to protest at this point. She mumbled under her breath,

"I wish you'd kill THIS family as well..."

"Well, maybe one day..."

Ino threw the man an odd look as he smirked back at her.

"Why can't there be one normal Akatsuki?"

Itachi smirked to himself,

"Why can't you just be quiet?"

* * *

Oh snap! Ahhh Itachi, you're so great:-P Hopefully I will update sooner with the next chapter! Please review!

No flames!

Love,

Mercy-chan


	6. Chapter 5: That Was Unnecessary!

Hey all! Sorry I am again late, real life keep interrupting my FanFiction life. How dare it. I kinda wrote this in a hurry, so sorry for any mistakes.

Anyways, on with the chappie!

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto characters, just the plot.

* * *

**

I Am Not Your Possession 

_Chapter Five: That Was Unnecessary!_

Itachi's expression turned cold and his hand dropped Ino's wrist as the two shinobi entered the living area. Ino looked at all the men, noting Kisame, or "Fishy-Chan" as she had decided to call him. Other then the blue man, she did not particularly recognize any of the other men. She noticed one blue haired woman, but that was it. Itachi pointed at everyone and stated their names for Ino.

"That is Kisame, as you know, that is Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, and-" He was interrupted as Ino yelled at the blonde person who had just entered the room.

"Hey! What the hell? You are the first woman I have ever met with the same hairstyle as me!"

A vein throbbed in the woman's head.

"My name is Deidara, and I'm a man, you moron!"

"You're pretty effeminate if you are a man...get an original style you jerk!"

"Considering I am older then you are, I'd say that you should be the one to change your style!

"Shut up, you stupid woman!"

"I'm a man goddamn it!"

"Stop." Itachi murmured.

The man named Deidara ground his teeth in frustration but consented. Ino, however, whirled on Itachi.

"And will you quit ordering me around!" Itachi was very quick to knock the girl unconscious. He caught her body before it hit the ground, and began to leave the room. Hidan smirked,

"Nice to have a bit of fucking colour in this place." Kakuzu punched Hidan through a wall, and all you could hear as Hidan landed in a different room was a faint 'thank you!'

Itachi smirked. While he acted as though he could not care less about the other members of the Akatsuki, he actually found the amusing. They brightened up the life of an S-Class nin. He looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms and smirked more. He was surprised when Ino said,

"Is you ego still intact? God, that was so unnecessary. Hitting me like that. I know you need to keep your bad-ass image and all, but you could have hit me a little bit more lightly, you know. By the way, do I get to eat dinner or anything? Cause I'm kind of hungry. Do you murderers even have food in this enormous cave that I presume you call a base?"

"Yes my ego is intact. No I could not have hit you more lightly. Yes, you can eat dinner. Of course we murderers have food here, how else would we eat? It's not like we can just go out to dinner."

Ino stared wide eyed at the man for a minute, before she began laughing maniacally. Itachi stared at her, not even bothering to ask, as he knew she would tell him anyway.

"What the hell? You may be all emotionless like 98 of the time, but you really do know how to joke. And what was with your answers? They were so to the point. Can you not hold proper conversation? It was like I was the Hokage and you were filing a mission report!"

Itachi sighed,

"I cannot really help it, considering how I was raised." They were both silent for a minute as he continued walking towards his room. Ino smirked,

"You can put me down now. Itachi? Quit ignoring me! Oh whatever..."

* * *

That WAS unnecessary...ha ha :P

No flames!

Love,

Mercy-chan.


End file.
